When She Loved Me
by Stir Of Echoes
Summary: Brennan leaves the team after a horrible accident, What happens when he comes back?
1. Prologue

When She Loved Me….

By: Stir Of Echoes.

Pairing: Maybe someday it'll be Brennan and Emma.

Summary: After a horrible accident, Brennan leaves Sanctuary.

Disclaimer: I only own the New Yorkers.

This my first Mutant X fic.

Prologue:

"God, What a beautiful day!" exclaimed Emma.

Brennan looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah," he replied, "I wonder where the girl is."

"Why? You got a hot date?" Emma asked.

"I wish." He replied.

Emma laughed and looked around the crowded park. She eyed the cotton candy vendor as her stomach growled.

"I saw we give her a few more minutes and then go get some cotton candy." She exclaimed.

"Works for me."

Brennan looked around the park.

"Is that her?" asked Emma.

Brennan looked at the photo and then at the girl.

"Yep," he said standing up "Lexie?!"

Lexie O' Hare looked at them and smiled, she soon felt a hand grab her arm roughly.

"Hello Lexie," whispered Gabriel Ashlocke "I need your help with something."

"Um Bren? Is that Ashlocke?" whispered Emma as they walked towards the girl.

"Shit! Yes!"

They watched as Gabriel grabbed the young girl and took off.

"I'll go this way." Said Brennan "You go that way, be careful."

"You too," replied Emma.

Emma followed Gabriel and his people up to a rooftop.

"Bren?" she whispered "their on top of the bank building."

"Stay there. "

"Yes Master."

Emma looked around the rooftop nervously. Brennan, where are you? She wondered. She had already blasted one of Gabriel's lackeys and she didn't know how much longer she could stay in the shadows.

"Bout time," she said as he came to stand next to her.

"Sorry, Shall we?"

"Lets do it."

Emma blasted the lackeys that held Lexie and smiled at her.

"Run!" she yelled.

"Hello Brennan," said Ashlocke.

Brennan forgot that Ashlocke had all the gifts of the new mutants, including the molecular ability to phase out. Emma caught the electric blast meant for Ashlocke. Brennan watched in shock as the force of the electricity knocked Emma off the building.

"Emma!" he yelled.


	2. Prologue 2

Author's Note: a dear friend informed me that my prologue was a wee bit uninformative so here's prologue part deaux  
  
Title: When She Loved Me Author: Stir Of Echoes Pairing: Eventually B/E Summary: An accident causes Brennan to leave the team.  
  
~Prologue two~  
  
Brennan kneeled down next to her, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Adam," he whispered into his comlink.  
  
"Bren?" came Shalimar's voice "What's wrong?"  
  
"Its Emma."  
  
Adam looked at Shalimar, her eyes filled with concern.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"She's hurt.Bad." Came the breathless reply.  
  
"We're on our way," Shalimar exclaimed.  
  
"Hurry," Brennan replied.  
  
Brennan wiped the tears from his eyes and bent down next to her.  
  
"Emma?" he whispered.  
  
Emma's eyelids flickered and slowly opened.  
  
"Brennan?" she whispered "What did you do to me?"  
  
"Emma? It was an accident," he said, his voice filled with desperation.  
  
He looked at her again, her eyes had closed once more.  
  
Jesse looked at Shalimar; her eyes matching the fear he knew were in his.  
  
"She's going to be all right," he promised.  
  
Shalimar's eyes flashed.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him," she swore. "Shalimar, I need you to be calm," Adam exclaimed as he landed the Helix.  
  
"I'm calm," she whispered.  
  
Shalimar's heat sank to the pit of her stomach when she saw them, Brennan kneeling next to Emma's lifeless form, a defeated look in his eyes.  
  
"Who did this too her?" asked Jesse.  
  
Brennan looked up at him, a tear slipping down his cheek.  
  
"I did," he whispered.  
  
A While Later...  
  
"How is she?" asked Shalimar.  
  
"Well," said Adam "She's stabilized but I won't know until morning the extent of her damages."  
  
"Can We see her?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Yes," replied Adam.  
  
Brennan couldn't look at her; her once pale skin had taken on a ghastly gray color and there were bruises up and down her thin arms. I did this to her, he thought and his stomach turned.  
  
"Brennan!?" yelled Shalimar as he ran out of the Med room.  
  
"Let him go, Shal," whispered jesse "I can't imagine what he must be feeling right now."  
  
He wrapped an arm around Shalimar's shoulder and sighed heavily.  
  
"Come on, Em" he whispered "Wake up!"  
  
Sanctuary was unearthly quiet as Brennan walked to the medlab. He sat down in a chair next to the bed that Emma laid in.  
  
"Emma? I don't know if you can hear me," he whispered "But you have to come back to us.to me."  
  
He kissed the back of her hand and sat back in the chair.  
  
Emma moaned a little and her delicate face twisted into a grimace of pain and fear.  
  
"Please," she whispered "Don't touch me, Don't hurt me."  
  
Brennan stood up fast and in his haste knocked over the chair he had been sitting in. He backed out of the room and ran back to his room.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered.  
  
He knew what he had to do; as much as it pained him, he would have to leave them. Emma was afraid of him, he couldn't stand to see her afraid of anyone. Brennan gathered his things and walked out of his room, stopping only to scribbles a quick note and to leave his comlink behind.  
  
"Goodbye Sanctuary," he whispered as he slid into a car "Goodbye Emma." 


	3. The Red

When She Loved Me.. By: Stir Of Echoes. Pairing: Maybe someday it'll be Brennan and Emma. Summary: After a horrible accident, Brennan leaves Sanctuary. Disclaimer: I only own the New Yorkers. Chapter One~  
  
"Momma!" yelled Kiely Hart "There's a boy at the door."  
  
Amelia Hart raced through the floor of her club, dodging paint cans and ladders to get to the door before her three year old did.  
  
"Now, Kiely Elizabeth, ask who it is and what their business is before opening the door," she exclaimed.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Kiely "And What do ya want?"  
  
"My names Brennan," he exclaimed squatting down to her level "And I'm here about the bartending job."  
  
"Ah good," said Amelia sticking out her hand "Names Amelia Hart,"  
  
"Brennan Mulwray," he replied.  
  
"Come in," said Kiely.  
  
Brennan laughed and patted Kiely's dark blond curls.  
  
"Thanks!" he replied laughing.  
  
Brennan followed Amelia into a small room with a desk and two chairs.  
  
"Welcome to my humble office," Amelia laughed.  
  
Amelia reminded Brennan of Shalimar, she held herself in with the same catlike pride and elegance. Brennan couldn't help but wonder if she too was a feral.  
  
"Okay, Brennan," she exclaimed as she tied her white gold hair up into a ponytail "Shall we get started?"  
  
"Brennan?" Emma whispered as the fog in her brain lifted.  
  
Shalimar looked at Adam and sighed.  
  
"No Honey, its Shal," she whispered taking her hand.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"There was an accident," Adam said taking Emma's other hand "You were hurt.bad."  
  
"And Brennan?"  
  
"Sweetie, he's gone," Shalimar whispered.  
  
Emma gasped, her eyes widening.  
  
"He's dead?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, no, he's not dead, he left."  
  
Emma closed her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks. Brennan, she thought, why did you leave?  
  
"Brennan?" asked Amelia "You okay?"  
  
Brennan shut his eyes and sighed with relief. Emma's awake, he thought. it was like a light in his heart had been turned back on.  
  
"Nothing," he replied.  
  
"Amelia!" yelled a voice "Lunchtime!"  
  
"Ah, food!" said Amelia "Come on Bren, might as well meet the rest of your co-workers."  
  
"So, I got the job?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Forgot to mention that didn't I." She replied laughing "Yeah, you got the job, welcome to The Red." 


End file.
